oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Formula 1
Formula 1 is the 39th episode and season finale of season 3. Synopsis Jack invites Oggy to see him participate as an F1 racer in the big racing tournament being hosted at the circuit arena. But when the cockroaches come with the cats to get their race on, havoc-wreaking bug style, things are about to go way too turbo for Oggy and Jack to stomach. Plot It's been a nice day, Oggy bring his float in the garden, seen in the show with a bag and a radio. Oggy takes a woolen sock, he hyper jump in the sky and knitting the sock, but Jack put the float out making Oggy backplant down the ground. Jack deflated the float, he says he has in the Champion Chips (instead Ship), and his ranking place is 13 (bad number). Jack thought Oggy will suprise, but Oggy is going out pumping his float again. Then, Jack takes Oggy to the race, without known that the cockroaches is on the back of his monster truck. Outside the race, Oggy buys some popcorn for snack, Jack leads Oggy to his racing vehicle. When looking Jack's vehicle, Oggy amazed and his eyes dropped down the ground. He puts his eyes back, climb into the race car but one of Jack's sidekick hit him with a wrench. He thought Oggy was an intruder, but Jack say not, and the sidekick sorry Oggy. When Jack and his sidekick are talking about his engine and car parts, Oggy feels bored. He sees some chearleaders and he want to goes outside. But before he goes outside, a race car crashes Oggy. The racer's sidekicks are fixing his car. Oggy gets up, but the sidekicks fixing the car again. Poor Oggy, after finishing fixing, the racer twisting his accelerator, rolled over Oggy. Scene turns to the cheerleaders, Oggy takes a picture of them but he crashes in a sign that says only cheerleaders, no tresspassing. This time, Oggy goes into another racer's team is fixing the engine. One of the racer's sidekick pull the engine, and it's tall blasts fire on Oggy. The cockroaches laugh. He wants to hit them but a car beeps and roll over Oggy. The cockroaches laugh again. Scene turns to Jack, he is dating a cheerleader and drinking his soda, Joey put a sleep pill to Jack's drinks, making he falls asleep. Joey and Dee Dee jumping at Jack and covered him. They put a helmet so no one's gonna realize them. Oggy is sitting next to Bob, borrowing his telescope, but Bob is angry. Oggy don't mind. He watches his brother to race, but he sees the cockroaches are knocked Jack out, he is confused. He walks down the race, the cheerleader waves the flag, Oggy wants to stop but other race car roll over him. He is jumping to a car (might be the cheerleader's car), but the cheerleader warning him, putting his seatbelt, pat his head. Now Oggy is enter the race. The cockroaches passing all cars making them crashes, Oggy follow the cockroaches behind. Oggy want to catching Jack but Joey open the button that squeezes water on Oggy's face. Oggy leads the road but he goes on the mid-corner that he is knocking repeatly by trees. He grabs a tree to hit them but Dee Dee jump over his car and throw the steering. Oggy can't control the car so he control the car by bit the remains of the steer. Oggy is closes to the cockroaches, beeping the beep, Joey throw the helmet to Oggy but Oggy dodges it. Joey now throw other things of Jack's car to Oggy. He dodges all of it, except he is sticked by a Xilam Animation's paper. Oggy tear it, but the paper sticked with his skin. Then Joey throw a wheel. The car dodges it and it flies to Bob. Then Oggy and the cockroaches are closed up together, until Oggy found a button. Oggy asks Marky what is that button, he says he don't know. Joey says Oggy should try it. Oggy press it and he flies. The cockroaches laugh. When Oggy flying, the car is auto-control. Oggy landed to the car and win the first place! The cockroaches brake and almost win in second place. Jack wakes up, but other cars passed him, he cries. Oggy win a big prize; the trophy. The cheerleader bring the wine. Oggy pops it's lid and laugh. A split from the vine hits Jack. Back to home, Oggy still laughs. Jack cries wet all the table. Oggy try to cheer him up. The cockroaches laugh Jack. Oggy knows the cockroaches pranked him, he bang the hammer to them and shaped them like a trophy. Oggy tolds Jack don't cry. The cockroaches skirling. Jack's eyes now up-down-up-down, the music now turns to a tiger roar, like Jack's now. At the garden, Jack plays his car and tight the cockroaches to it. He plays hazards on them, making them dizzy in fast speed car. Scene turn to Oggy knitting his sock, a happy ending to Oggy and Jack. '- Episode ends -' Characters Starring *Oggy *Jack Featuring *Bob *Joey *Dee Dee *Marky *El Salsafiore Man The racer Trivia *This is the last apperance of El Salsafiore Man. *In the paper where cockroaches found it at Jack's racing car and throw it to Oggy, there was a Xilam logo after they throw it to Oggy. *When Jack letting Oggy show that he is participated at the F1 racing championship, there is a name named as Jean Marie Oliver. *In the list of F1 racing championship, you can see that Jack's number is 13. It's a bad number which means bad luck. *Instead of Champion Ship, it is named as Champion Chip. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Jack's happy ending Category:2009 Episodes Category:Needs picture